


Sixty Seconds

by Whispering_Void



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Hypnotism, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: Jake and Kelly are enjoying a long night of play when their new roommate, Jess, pokes in.  Kelly, being the adaptable dom they are, invites Jess to join.  Now Jess isn't sure if she is the guest or the next pet.





	Sixty Seconds

# Sixty Seconds

### Roomies Collection

  


#### Copyright 2019 - WhisperingVoid

"Hypnotized?", Jess's voice was full of disbelief as she looked in at Kelly who was sitting on the corner of the bed smiling. Jess focused on looking at Kelly and not over at Jake, Kelly's partner, who was kneeling on the floor wearing nothing but headphones.

"Yes", Kelly answered simply. Their voice was calm, controlled, and showed no sign of being upset that Jess had just walked into the bedroom uninvited.

"So, like he'll just do anything you want? Bark like a dog or freeze in place? Does he even know I'm seeing this?", Jess was both curious and nervous. She knew the two that were giving her a place to stay were in a master and slave style relationship. She also knew they were all comfortable being 'together' in the house. Still, walking into this was a little weird to witness.

"I'm not sure, the audio he's listening to is designed to block outside distractions so that he can focus on being in trance", Kelly said while gesturing Jess into the room for the second time. "Sure, we could make him bark or stand still. He'd have fun with that. But it's not like the movies where he'll do anything we ask regardless of the request."

Kelly paused in their talking as a sharp intake of breath from Jake interrupted. Jess watched with an odd sense of curiosity as Jake's body shuddered and he let out a passionate moan. She saw his hands strain, momentarily, against the thick cuffs that locked them behind his back. When a thin dribble of clear liquid started to flow down Jake's erect cock onto the towel he was kneeling over Jess turned away, feeling a blush creep over her face.

"Hypnosis, this type of hypnosis", Kelly continued, "focuses on helping the subject become more suggestible to their own desires. Desires they weren't aware they had would be the closest to that 'anything' we could make him do. If we just leave him like this though, he'll continue to push his arousal to the brink of orgasm before relaxing and dropping a little deeper into the trance."

Not able to contain her curiosity, and a little turned on by the display Jake was putting on, Jess slipped into the room letting the door close behind her. Kelly patted the side of the bed next to where they were seated with a sly smile as Jess entered the room. Jess let out a nervous laugh as she slipped past the shivering body of Jake, and sat down on the bed near Kelly.

"This feels like I'm violating his privacy or something", she admitted to Kelly as she sat down.

"No worries. Jake told me that he'd love the chance to be put on display for you. Said that when you two were dating all those years back that he regretted not being open with this side of him to you. I don't see anything wrong with letting you enjoy the show with me." Kelly's words were that same almost emotionless cadence but they carried a warmth that relaxed Jess a little.

Jess sat there and watched as another convulsion rocked Jake's body. His breath was deep and even but his moans broke through in short bursts. He was so hard that she could have counted his pulse from where she sat. The flow of precum resumed after a moment, with Jake's body going ridged. Then the bound cat relaxed with a long exhale. Yet for as relaxed as his body looked, his cock looked more red and swollen than before. Jess frowned.

"What's keeping him so excited? Got a buzzing plug up his rear or something?", she asked.

"He's keeping himself excited and gets better at it each time he reaches the edge", Kelly answered calmly. "No toys, no touching, and no tricks in this session. Just his own mind, driving his arousal so high that he would orgasm. Would, that is, if my suggestion would let him."

"What do you mean by that?", Jess found herself feeling a bit more comfortable as she listened to Kelly explain things. This was all very new to her but now she was curious about how it all worked. When she had dated Jake it was a challenge to keep him in the mood for regular sex after just one round. Him so turned on that he was literally dripping onto a towel was a side of him she'd not seen before and she found it enticing.

"Nothing that he, himself, doesn't agree to do. I gave him the deep hypnotic suggestion that he doesn't want to orgasm. He believes that edging is more pleasurable and far more rewarding than pushing himself over that edge", Kelly leaned closer to Jess as they spoke. "So, while the audio is guiding him to a level of arousal that would normally make him orgasm, his own desire to hold back keeps him from the release."

A shiver ran down her spine as Jess turned to find Kelly inches from her, speaking slowing in her ear. She'd been watching Jake so intensely that she hadn't noticed and now the close distance felt far more intimate than it should have. A flush crept down her back as the over-sized tee-shirt she was wearing seemed to hold more heat in than before.

"What keeps him from just deciding for himself then that he'd like to blow his load?", she asked while trying to ignore her sudden awareness of the smells in the room. It smelled of sex and heat with a mixture of spice. The spice beckoned her to relax, the rest made her body crave attention. She wondered if they had burned something specific to help with the whole trance state Jake was in.

"Oh he could and that would be fine with me but his own mind is trapped within itself", Kelly said with a smile. "At a conscious level Jake wants nothing more than to orgasm. He knows, consciously, that I'll lock him back in his cage after this until tomorrow night. It's his only chance for the next twenty-four hours to orgasm and it has been a week since his last one. He has to orgasm now or tomorrow unless he wants to risk having another five days of work being locked and hornier than ever."

Kelly reached out and pulled Jess closer, removing the distance between their bodies. She felt that flush of heat go deeper as Kelly turned, hugging her but looking at Jake. Kelly kept their hands completely proper, above the waist and below the breasts, yet Jess couldn't deny the sensual nature of the embrace. Kelly was showing off their toy to a willing, and curious, on-looker. It was crazy, but it was turning Jess on.

"Now, that's just his conscious mind which is the weaker of his two minds.", Kelly continued softly and slowly. "His subconscious mind has been trained to appreciate the mindless bliss of edging. It craves that primal release of hormones from being so aroused. It knows that it will lose that feeling if the body orgasms. So no matter how hard his conscious tries, it just can't convince the subconscious to allow an orgasm. By denying that orgasm the subconscious forces the conscious to try harder and Jake becomes lost in the mix. Happy, horny, and completely mindless in pleasure. Would you like to try it sometime?"

"Bullshit", Jess half laughed and scoffed as she pushed away from Kelly. Her heart was racing now which surprised her. She didn't want to admit that this was such a turn-on but the rapid growing dampness in her shorts said otherwise. "He just can't orgasm cause nothing is touching his dick. If someone were to stroke him, he'd pop in an instant."

Her intent was to deflect Kelly's uncanny awareness away from her body's rebellious growing desire. Even trying to be angry wasn't stopping her eyes from fixating on that dripping erection on Jake's naked, sweating body. Jake's slow breathing had started to quicken slightly while Kelly was talking and he was now moaning softly with each exhale. The look of blank pleasure on his face is what was really pushing all the right buttons for Jess.

"Well then, that sounds like a fun challenge. Sixty seconds. You make him orgasm and he gets his release that he's been begging for. If you can't then you agree to try out some basic edging play with us", Kelly said with the same slow, calm tones.

Jess felt her mouth fall open while the muscles much lower tightened in anticipation. She hadn't expected that and almost thought Kelly was just teasing her. Looking at Kelly for signs that they were joking, Kelly just nodded and then raised an eyebrow.

"A minute isn't a long time", Jess said, stalling.

"You said yourself that so much as a touch might set him off. He's been edging like this for nearly an hour. I was going to send him to the shower soon anyway since he hadn't managed to orgasm. If you don't want to play that's fine, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable." There was a small smile at the end of the statement that gave Kelly's face a true look of dominance. They knew Jess wanted to and she had to admit to herself that it sounded fun.

"Fine. What limits are there? I mean; can I move him? suck him off? Wait, will he even know I'm doing this?", it was very hot in the room now and Jess pulled her shirt off revealing her bare breasts. If the show of skin bothered Kelly, they didn't give any indication. Jess certainly didn't care and if she was going to get Jake off it was easier to wash her fur than her favorite shirt.

"You can move him if you need, but don't release the cuffs as we have a safe-guard that will break the trance when they come off. Without the trance there isn't much point since these suggestions only hold sway when he is under", Kelly said as they positioned themselves more comfortably on the bed and grabbed their phone from the bed-stand. "Other than that, well you only have a minute so I wouldn't suggest trying to ride him or anything."

"You're a brat, and no photos!", Jess quipped as she slipped to the floor to kneel in front of Jake. She kept her eyes on Kelly who nodded and showed that they had only opened the timer on their phone. Then she turned to Jake and took a shuddering breath in as she noticed he was looking at her.

His eyes were open, but completely unfocused. Breathing in fast, deep cycles Jake's body was constantly twitching. His erection was a deep crimson with purple spots showing on the head, under the hood. While Jess was sure he was looking at her, she wasn't sure he was aware that she was there.

"Ready then?", Kelly asked from behind her and started a countdown from ten in slow, steady steps.

Jess tried to tune the counting out and focused on the goal in front of her. Jake and her had dated for a year or more, with plenty of sex between them in that time. When she moved away they broke it off on good terms. She knew his body, and missed seeing it. She really wanted this, now that she was here.

Releasing a deep breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard Kelly snap and say 'go', Jess did what felt natural. Her hands reached out and traced lightly over the length of Jake's cock. Letting her left hand drift to hold his balls, she used her right hand to grip that solid mass. She smiled as Jake's moans turned into higher pitched gasps of pleasure. As she moved her right hand up the shaft to the head she twisted it lightly, allowing her hand to spread the large amount of precum leaking from the tip.

As she reversed the stroke she squeezed a little harder allowing the motion to peel back the foreskin and reveal the head of his cock. Jake let out of shuttering moan which almost sounded like he was saying 'please' and Jess knew she would win this. Her left hand wrapped around his balls and squeezed them lightly while her right hand started to stroke quickly. She made sure to focus the pressure on Jake's head to push him over the edge faster.

The sounds of wet stroking filled the room under the moans that Jake was constantly letting out. Twice in a matter of seconds Jess felt his entire body strain, going ridged, and his cock become even harder. She saw and felt more clear precum flow from the tip. Yet as as she expected to see him erupt, she instead watched his body fall slack and his breathing even out.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she was hearing Kelly slowly counting down the time remaining as she worked her hands faster now. Jake wasn't moaning as much as he was just making incoherent noises and drooling onto his chest. His eyes were rolled back and his mount hung open in a half-smile. Jess doubled her focus on his cock and added a swirling motion to her wrist to get him to cum for her.

The amount of precum that was bubbling around her hand was amazing to Jess. She'd never seen Jake this turned on before and, again, felt what should have been an orgasm just vanish in a moment of muscles falling lose and relaxed. She bent forward and took the wet cock into her mouth, sucking on the head in a way she remembered would drive Jake wild.

Her own body was reacting to all of this effort as well. When her mouth was filled with the salty flavor of Jake's cock she felt her thighs clench tight. Moving her head up and down the top of the shaft while her hand stroked the bottom caused her breasts to flop in a delightful way. She caught herself reaching back to her shorts with her left hand as she heard Jake take a broken gasp.

Quickly moving her hand back to his balls she redoubled the motion of her mouth, tasting a fresh wave of salty precum fill her. She sucked harder and moved her head faster, knowing he had to be right at the cusp of release. Her mind became a focused machine, moving her head and her hands in a rhythm that turned into a pattern. Deep thrust with plenty of suction, moving to shallow lips against the head while her hand pumped the shaft. She forgot to listen to the countdown, losing herself in the actions.

When the feeling of her shorts being pulled down and a hand cupping her moist sex broke through the focus of giving Jake head, Jess pulled herself off of his cock. She tried to turn but that hand started to rub her in the perfect way and she collapsed back to the floor, ass in the air. The hand worked expert circles around her clit and lips which brought her close to an orgasm that she wasn't aware she wanted. Then it stopped.

"Fuck don't stop!", she cried while pushing herself up. Turning to look behind her she found Kelly, smiling, and holding up a phone to her face. It took a moment for her eyes to take in what was on the screen but then she read the time. Four minutes and the clock was still counting the seconds away.

"You lose, my dear, though don't feel bad about it. Jake has had a lot of practice at this. The rest of the rules are simple. On the bed, legs spread. No touching or I'll bind them behind your back. If you can orgasm then you win your orgasm. If you don't then you can't masturbate or have sex until tomorrow night. The safe-word is 'red', say it once if you understand, twice if you want to stop", Kelly was already helping Jess up onto the bed as they spoke.

"R-red. Wait, I didn't", Jess tried to think but Kelly's hand was between her legs again and the pleasure was back forcing the words from her head.

"Relax. Don't think. Just enjoy the pleasure as it builds and builds in your body", Kelly said as they rubbed her firmly, pushing her to lay on the bed. Her legs dangled over the edge, and Kelly moved her so that she was spread wide, with her pelvis right at the edge.

Then the pleasure stopped and Jess just lay there gasping for breath, wanting to touch herself but not wanting to break the rules. Everything moved around her in a blur. Time seemed to slow down but everything seems to move so fast. Had she really not caused Jake to orgasm after four minutes of sucking him? Why was she listening to Kelly so passively? She felt incredible, but she wanted more.

A warm, hot breath of air between her legs cause Jess to jump and look down her sprawled body. Jake was kneeling at the bed-side, his head at the perfect height to reach her pussy. His eyes were still glazed but Kelly held his headset off of his ears while speaking to him.

"Good boy, deep boy. Pleasure is obedience and obedience is pleasure. Enjoy your reward good boy. Keep her on edge but don't push her over and I'll let you cum tonight. You'd really like to cum tonight wouldn't you? Now if she comes though then you won't be able to." Kelly spoke into Jake's ear and a shiver ran down Jake's body. Jess felt that shiver mirrored in her own body.

When Kelly released the headset, allowing it to fall back onto Jake's ears, the tranced cat leaned forward and started to lick. Jess felt her back arch at the sensation of Jake's tongue and she let out a moan of her own. Her head flopped back onto the bed and she fell into the pleasure of the moment. Jake had always been good at giving her oral sex, and time had not reduced his skill.

Jess didn't even put up a fuss when Kelly grabbed her wandering hands and looped them in a braided cord. They were pulled over her head and tied to the headboard, ensuring only Jake's tongue could deliver an orgasm to her needy body.

"See Jess?", Kelly asked with a sweet smile. "It feels so good to exist on the edge of an orgasm. So much better than letting one end the pleasure right?"

Jess didn't answer, she just sank into the rippling pleasures that Jake was delivering to her body. She didn't know if she was in trance too or if she was just so turned on that she didn't mind the games. What she did know was that Jake's tongue was close to pushing her over already. Just as she tilted her hips toward him more, to get the angle just right, Jake moved away long enough for the chance to slip away.

"You. are. such. a. brat.", she gasped each word and then moaned again as Jake's mouth closed around her sex.

"Hmm", Kelly practically purred, "but I'm just giving you want you really wanted all along Jess. You thought you were the controlling type, but I can tell that deep down you just want to submit to the pleasure of your body don't you?"

"Fuuuuck!", Jess exclaimed as another orgasm was chased away as Jake somehow knew the perfect moment to start kissing her thighs instead of sucking her clit. Her body shook a little longer this time as she rode the edge, and her mind spun at the feelings.

"That's right Jess. Feel the pleasure when you submit to his mouth. Submitting makes it feel even better doesn't it?", Kelly said, laying themselves down next to Jess and speaking into her ear. "You are doing so well already and we're just five minutes in. If you make the next one even stronger I bet you can reach that orgasm couldn't you? Or maybe you'd rather just edge again, to feel that wonderful pleasure a little longer? You can always orgasm later right?"

Jake moved back to slow, deep laps of his tongue and Jess felt her legs turning to heavy lead as she just focused on the pleasure. She had to focus or he'd just move away again. When his tongue started light circles around her clit she felt electric waves jumping through her stomach and back. She hear her voice grunting as she gasped for control and then whining when the feeling slipped away again.

Somewhere around the tenth, or maybe the fifteenth, edge Jess stopped counting. Kelly was always there, speaking soft nothings into her ear that she couldn't focus on. Jake was too good and delivering just the right amount of touch, and nothing more. She stopped thinking about trying to orgasm, starting to crave the hard edge of arousal that existed just prior to that peak.

She became more aware of her surroundings, after some time had passed, as Kelly untied her hands. They were calling her a good girl and praising her but she couldn't figure out why. Her body burned with desire, she wanted to orgasm so badly. When she tried to move her hands though Kelly stopped her.

"Nope, you lost my good girl. Fair is fair in this game. Jake gets his orgasm and you get to wait. I'm sure you'll win tomorrow.", Kelly said as they sat her up and held her hands behind her back. "Now, kneel down on the floor again and take him in your mouth like the good girl you are."

Jess shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked at Kelly suspiciously as they just smiled at her. There wasn't anything really stopping her, but it seemed like a really sexy thing to do so she followed the instructions. Carefully slipping off the bed, moaning and the sheets rubbed her swollen sex, Jess knelt once again before Jake.

Jake's face was covered in her fluid, as was his chest. His eyes were closed now and his breathing deep and slow. She noticed the dampness on his towel was now more of a puddle as she bent over, letting Kelly hold her hands behind her back, and took Jake into her mouth. The smell and the taste where even stronger than before, as she sucked lightly.

Kelly's hand pushed her a little deeper onto Jake from behind and then she heard Kelly speaking to Jake. She caught the words 'good' and 'permission' before her eyes went wide as a hot spray of semen hit her throat. Jake cried out in bliss and his hips thrust forward driving him deeper into her mouth.

Jess was glad Jake didn't have the length of other males or she'd have been in trouble. As it was she struggled to keep up with the flood of semen being released into her mouth. She swallowed most of it and felt the rest dripping down her chin. When she had to breath, she pulled back and caught a spray across the face.

"Holy shit, Jess is here?", Jake exclaimed even as he grunted a final trail of semen that landed on the towel. He was wide eyed, the headphones around his neck, staring at Jess as if she'd just materialized in the room. If he was embarrassed, or even aware, that he'd just covered her then he didn't show signs of it.

"Yup", Kelly said happily, "and it looks like you two are going to make a great pair! Now, I'll get Jake untied while you pop off to the shower Jess. Remember, no orgasm for you!"

Jess, swallowing the last bits of semen down, wiped the mess from her face and glared at Kelly. She'd agreed to basic play, not this long term stuff and her body was screaming for some attention. Yet Kelly glared right back and, somehow, she wanted to keep them happy. She also had to admit she'd rarely felt this good after sexual play.

"Fine. No orgasm for now, but I'd better get some hella good cuddles out of this. I'm not your toy like fountain-boy here. I'm just having some fun. I can get my orgasm later", she snipped.

"Wait, Jess is playing too? What did I miss?", Jake said bewildered as Jess stood up on weak legs and wobbled toward the door.

"I'll fill you in on all the details hun. For now let's get you out of those cuffs and clean you up. Then we can all get some ice-cream and pile on the couch for some movies. You've both earned some 'hella' cuddles.", Kelly said as they smiled at Jess.

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> The Roomies collection is near and dear to my heart. Focusing on three main characters, I explore some of the day-to-day sexual (and non-sexual) fun these friends have. You can tell these were written before I really bothered to focus on what the characters looked like. So from an author's standpoint, you are welcome to imagine them in any way that helps bring the story to life for you!  
>  Feedback always welcome.


End file.
